best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lose You To Love Me" by Selena Gomez
"Lose You To Love Me" is a song by American singer, songwriter, actress, and television producer Selena Gomez. It was released on October 23, 2019, as the lead single for her third solo studio album Rare. Lyrics You promised the world and I fell for it I put you first and you adored it Set fires to my forest And you let it burn Sang off-key in my chorus 'Cause it wasn't yours I saw the signs and I ignored it Rose-colored glasses all distorted Set fire to my purpose And I let it burn You got off on the hurtin' When it wasn't yours, yeah We'd always go into it blindly I needed to lose you to find me This dance, it was killing me softly I needed to hate you to love me, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah I needed to lose you to love me, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah I needed to lose you to love me I gave my all and they all know it Then you tore me down and now it's showing In two months, you replaced us Like it was easy Made me think I deserved it In the thick of healing, yeah We'd always go into it blindly I needed to lose you to find me This dance, it was killing me softly I needed to hate you to love me, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah I needed to lose you to love me, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah I needed to lose you to love me You promised the world and I fell for it I put you first and you adored it Set fires to my forest And you let it burn Sang off-key in my chorus To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah I needed to hate you to love me, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah I needed to lose you to love me To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah And now the chapter is closed and done To love, love, yeah To love, love, yeah To love, yeah And now it's goodbye, it's goodbye for us Why It Rocks #Compared to Selena's other songs that failed to leave much of an impact, this song was seen by many as a major improvement in both her vocal and production quality. # The lyrics feel so true and unapologetic, with them being about how Selena leaves a guy because of his empty promises and lies and learns to love herself again. # Selena's vocals actually sound amazing and passionate in this song, unlike her previous singles where she either drowns it with autotune or just whispers throughout. # The song's instrumental is very well produced by Mattman & Robin. #The song was also co-produced by Finneas O'Connell, who is the older brother of famed alternative singer Billie Eilish. # The music video was impressively filmed with only an iPhone 11. Not only that, but the whole theme of confession and self-love is very well executed with the video's setting, mood, and effects. Videos Category:Selena Gomes songs Category:2019 Category:Pop Category:Soul Category:R&B Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos